1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is related to information handling systems, and more specifically, to external power adapters for the information handling systems.
2. Description Of The Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, e.g., computer, personal computer workstation, portable computer, computer server, print server, network router, network hub, network switch, storage area network disk array, RAID disk system and telecommunications switch.
Many of these information handling systems use external power adapters to reduce size, weight, cost and heat generation, and to add more flexibility in adapting to different voltages and electric receptacle configurations in various countries throughout the world. However, as the information handling systems increase in sophistication and information handling abilities, more power is required and must be filtered accordingly for robustness of the information handling system integrity. As such, the information handling systems may have a very significant current inrush caused by large capacitance filters associated with the power input to the information handling system. If the external power adapter is connected to a power source (e.g., plugged into a wall electrical outlet) before being connected to the power input of the information handling system, a substantial amount of current occurs due to the charging requirements of the large filter capacitance (e.g., in-rush current).
The power input of the information handling system and the power output of the external power adapter comprise mating connector contacts which may be substantial damaged due to the high in-rush current. Presently, oversized connector contacts must be used to insure that mating of the external power adapter output connector with the information handling system power input connector can survive such misuse by the user. Oversized connector contacts add addition cost, weight and size to the information handling system, and may over time and repeated misuse still fail due to arcing and pitting of the contacts from repeated high in-rush current.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution for preventing damage to the power connector contacts of the information handling system and its external power adapter by user actions.